A Slight Mix Up
by Jasey Rae1
Summary: LilyxSnape. FINISHED! The slight mix up comes up here : So... read and review?
1. Un

A/N: I don't know why I posted this last night, that version was dreadful. I rewrote it today, and I'm much more pleased with it, and I hope you are too! I haven't written much lately, so constructive criticism is appriciated. Reviews will get you the last chapter! Enjoy the fluff :)

* * *

The full moon shined over the lake, bathing the two students laying by the lake in pale, shimmering moonlight. Lily Evans looked up at the sky, her fingers and legs tangled together with those belonging to Severus Snape. His robes were draped over Lily's bare legs, and an arm lazily wrapped around her, holding her close. The moonlight made every inch of pale skin of both lovers glow. It was an image Severus would never forget; the way Lily looked, her entire body shining, her red hair flowing everywhere, and the twinkle in her eye when she looked at him; this was something he'd remember forever.

"I really should get back to my common room, Sev. I'm Head Girl, I can't get caught sneaking around at night." Lily said, pushing strand of dark hair behind Severus' ear.

"Do you have to?" Severus asked, pulling her closer.

They rarely saw each other anymore, only during these late night excursions, and even those were growing scarcer by the month.

"Okay, just a few more minutes." Lily replied dreamily, cuddling closer to Severus.

She didn't really want to leave any more than Severus wanted her to. She missed seeing him. And all her friends could say was how they couldn't believe she _spoke_ to Severus. Nobody would ever be able to match the way he held her or the way he kissed her or the way he made love to her. And no feeling could even come close to how she felt when she was with him. When they were together, the rest of the world didn't matter. They didn't care about failed tests and disapproving eyes; as long as they were in each others arms or their fingers linked, or their lips together, nothing else could touch them.

Severus slid his bony hand from Lily's waist up to her cheek, tilting her face to bring their lips only a breath apart. After a few moments taken to gaze into Lily's beautiful, bright green, almond shaped eyes, he closed the short gap between them. Lips smashed and tongues danced, and everything was perfect.

Lily broke their kiss, "Shh, Sev. What was that?"

"Nothing." Severus replied, pressing their lips together again.

Lily accepted the answer and kissed him back, rolling on her side and pressing their bodies even closer together. Her hands ran up and down his thin frame, and his stayed tight around her waist, keeping her close to him.

Lily once again, pulled away, "I really heard something that time." She said, sitting up.

Propped up on one elbow, Severus listened to the quiet. Leaves were crunching and they were definitely not alone.

"You're right. Shit!" Severus growled.

"We have to get dressed!"

In the darkness, Lily and Severus quickly grabbed at the pile of clothes residing above them, throwing on shirts, pants, and robes. Lily hastily buttoned her blouse and grabbed her tie and tied a rather sloppy Windsor knot. Severus was also scrambling, mismatching the buttons on his own shirt. Lily grabbed the other tie from the grass and threw it around Severus' neck, tying an identical knot on his neck.

Severus pulled his robes on, not noticing that they were not only too short, but extremely tight. Lily snatched them off almost as soon as he got them on.

"Those are my robes, Sev. Here these are yours." Lily tossed a set of longer robes to him.

Lily held the socks up to the moonlight, looking for her maroon striped socks. The moonlight only seemed to make them look even more similar, and Lily simply put on the two in her right hand, shoving the other two into Severus' hands.

"I don't know if these are right, but I think they match." Lily huffed in a whispery voice, "If they're wrong, your robes will cover them right?"

"I hope." Severus mumbled his reply.

As they slid on their shoes, a voice yelled out from the darkness, "Who's there?"

"Sev, quick, lets go!" Lily said, pulling his arm.

As they crept away, James Potter came into view, wand in hand. Severus reached for his own wand, wanting nothing more than to curse the arrogant boy closing in on them, but Lily grabbed his wrist and pleaded for him to continue. Walking as quietly as they could, they walked in the shadows back towards the castle. As they reached the light coming from the windows and doors, Lily stopped, jerking Severus' arm with her.

"Lily, what-?"

Lily cast a disillusion charm on the both of them, rendering them invisible.

"There. Now nobody will see us."

Interlocking their fingers, Lily led him up the steps and into the main hall and into the hallways that would take them to their common rooms. They carefully avoided ghosts and others roaming the castle. They came to the hall where they would have to separate, and stopped for a moment, relishing the feel of each others skin. A night like this wouldn't come again for a long while. Lily dropped his hand and wrapped her arms around his thin waist. Severus returned the hug, keeping her close for as long as he could. She finally pulled away, and Severus dropped his arms from her, leaving one hand gingerly on her arm. Lily began to walk away, her arm sliding through his grip. He stopped her hand, holding it tightly, and brought her palm to his lips.

"I love you." Lily whispered.

"I love you more." Severus replied, letting her hand go and listening to the soft patter of her footsteps as she jogged towards Gryffindor Tower.

After the sound of her running had faded, Severus finally continued his journey towards the dungeons. He was no longer especially concerned with if he was caught or not, but did hope that his common room was empty. He wasn't in the mood to be bombarded with questions and he still wasn't quite sure he had on his own socks. He reached the door and said the password, letting out a breath of relief when he saw the chairs were all empty. He climbed the steps up to his dormitory and sprawled out on his bed. He kicked off his shoes and tossed his robes on the ground next to him. It was probably three in the morning, and he was too sleepy now to bother with the rest of his clothes. He'd change in the morning.

The taste of Lily still lingered on his lips, and all he could think about was her. She was so beautiful tonight, but then again, he couldn't recall a time when she didn't take his breath away. He replayed the night over and over in his head, a smile curling on his lips, a smile that wouldn't go away, even once he fell asleep.


	2. Deux

"Snape. Hey, Snape! Get up!"

Severus opened his eyes and found three of his friends standing around his bed.

"Where were you last night?"

"And why do you have a Gryffindor sock and tie on, man?"

Severus jolted up and checked his feet and the tie around his neck. They were right, instead of his typical green and silver colors, scarlet and gold stared back up at him.

"Shit." Severus growled, loosening the tie around his neck and throwing it aside.

"Tell me you weren't with that Evans girl again." A blonde boy asked rolling his eyes.

"Even if I was, it's none of your business." Severus barked.

The eyes of the boy standing to his left widened, "You did her didn't you?"

Severus blushed, but yelled, "NO!"

The boys laughed and pointed, making Severus blush even more. They left for breakfast, still snickering and sing-songing Lily's name as they walked. Severus cursed under his breath while he rummaged through his trunk for another tie.

* * *

"She said she was going to the library last night!"

"Library, ha! I'm pretty sure I know what she was doing last night, and reading was _not_ it."

The back and forth conversation going on over Lily's head finally woke her up; she opened her eyes sleepily and saw her two best friends standing over her.

"What's going on?" Lily mumbled, still half asleep.

"Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing." Mary MacDonald replied with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked, completely perplexed.

The other girl grabbed a tie from the ground and dangled it in front of Lily's face. The tie was not the usual scarlet and gold, it was instead striped with silver and green. Lily's eyes were bulging as she lunged for the silk tie, tearing it away from the girl's hands. Her face turned bright red, causing her friends to burst out in laughter.

"I can't believe you and that Slytherin boy…" Mary said, shaking her head, "I really don't know what you see in him."

"Oh, shut up, you don't even know what happened." Lily retorted, sliding off her bed.

"Lily, you show up sometime early this morning in his _clothes_. I can put two and two together and get a pretty good idea of what went on last night."

"Get away from me." Lily snapped, huffing past the blonde girl at her bedside to get to the large trunk at the foot of her bed.

"Chill out, Lily. Come on, Mary, let's go down to breakfast."

The girls not so quietly talked amongst themselves as they walked, using Severus or Lily's name almost every other word. Lily shuffled through her things, finding another Gryffindor tie to go with her clothes, mumbling about her friends' lack of maturity and compassion as she did so. She changed her clothes and stuffed the Slytherin tie and sock in the pockets of her robes.

She started down the staircase, and tried not to notice the small group of kids in her year staring and whispering about her. Obviously this news was too juicy to keep secret, and Lily was sure that Mary MacDonald was probably telling everyone within earshot over breakfast. Flustered with frustration, Lily stormed through the halls, grumbling. Someone grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Let me go!" Lily yelled, instinctively reaching for her wand.

"Lils, it's me." Severus said quietly.

Lily looked back and saw her best friend, clinging to her arm.

"Oh, Sev! I don't know if you've realized, but we kind of switched clothes last night." Lily said, hugging him.

"Yeah, I noticed, and so did half my dorm."

"Oh, me too. And I bet most of the school knows by now."

"Let me guess, the work of that charming girl Mary?" Severus asked sarcastically.

"Be nice, I bet your friends are spreading it too."

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm sure most of the school is telling it now."

"Probably making up a few juicy bits along the way."

"I'll bet you're pregnant by dinner tonight." Severus smiled.

Lily punched him in the shoulder, "Not funny." She said, though she smiled too.

Two Ravenclaw girls walked past them and one of them whispered, "It's true!"

Lily rolled her eyes as they passed, "Great, even the other houses know."

"Oh, smile, you're famous." Severus said, kissing the top of her head.

She grinned and stood on her tiptoes to give him a soft kiss back. What was intended to be a soft, quick kiss turned into a hot and heavy make out session in the middle of the Charms corridor. It was several minutes before Lily pulled away and glanced at her watch. Severus caught her mouth again and their lips picked up where they left off.

"Not – that – this – isn't fun –" Lily gasped between kisses, "But – we – really – should – go – down to – breakfast."

"I guess you're right." Severus sighed, prying his lips from Lily's.

They started on their separate ways before Lily realized she was forgetting something and turned back and called after Severus, "Sev! Our clothes!"

"Oh yeah."

They rushed back towards each other, pulling the socks and ties out of their pockets. Handing over the clothes and grabbing her own, Lily turned to walk away again, but Severus grabbed her hand.

"One more goodbye kiss?" He asked with a pout.

"Just one." Lily replied, smiling.

Lily pulled back, but Severus smirked, "One more?"

After asking for 'just one more' three times, Lily finally said, a smile still plastered on her face, "Now, Sev, if you keep this up, we'll be here for hours."

Severus grinned still and leaned in to kiss her again, "And what's the problem with that?"

* * *

FINALLY. You don't know how sorry I am it took so long. Okay, but anyway, I wrote an apology and like 5 seconds later inspiration hit me. I really wanted this up, so there may be a few_ minor_ mistakes with my grammar. REVIEW! I worked hard for forty five minutes straight finishing it :) I think its absolutely _adorable_ and I hope you think so too. Remember I have more LilySnape, so go read and review and make me feel special? Just to hit it home, REVIEW! 


End file.
